


Paper Sails

by mega_watzz



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Plane Crash, Will include all characters, it's not just focused on the main pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mega_watzz/pseuds/mega_watzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a plane crashes on a deserted island, a group of survivors are left to fend for themselves.<br/>Bilbo Baggins is tasked with looking after the many people injured by the crash, including Thorin Oakenshield, whose unknown work may put them all in jeopardy.<br/>When Dwalin pulls Ori from the wreckage, he unwillingly enters a family feud between the Ri brothers that only becomes more tense as he begins to fall for the man he saved.<br/>Thranduil Oropherion's life is changed drastically as he can no longer rely on his vast wealth and business partners, and he is forced to adapt to a completely new way of life.<br/>Tensions rise and allegiances form as they struggle to survive and can only hope that help is on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Sails

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is co-written by the lovely Hazel, and without her this plot bunny would still be stewing in the back of my mind.

_Ding-_

_“Before we take off, be sure your seat backs are in the upright and locked position, your tray table is put away, and all carry on items are securely stowed. Thank you for travelling with Gwaihir Airlines, we hope you enjoy your journey with us today.”_

“Will you just sit _down_?” Fili dragged his brother back into his seat by the lapels of his leather jacket. Kili whined as he slumped back in his seat, bright eyes still fixated on the fiery hair dancing around the shoulders of a woman a few rows in front of theirs.

"I was only going to say hello…"

"Honestly, you've been a nightmare on this whole journey. The only reason we let you come was because you threatened to tell Mum that we were leaving you out" Fili muttered darkly, scowling at the seat in front of him.

"But did you _see_ those dimples? How’s a man to resist?" Kili grinned mischievously at his brother; in response, Fili elbowed his brother hard in the chest.

"Shut up, Thorin’s coming over". Kili quickly buckled his seatbelt and sat up attentively.

Their Uncle edged the isle, having to duck occasionally to avoid the low hanging baggage holders. A man of his stature looked strange in a confined, crowded place; he exuded an air of authority that surrounded him like an aura. Fili had always admired the way Thorin held himself - his very presence demanded respect, from his steely gaze to his stern demeanour.  
  
"Some pretentious ponce had removed our luggage to make way for his own." Thorin grumbled as he made his way to them, before taking the seat next to Fili.

"Well I hope you moved his to be under everyone else’s" Fili remarked.

“Of course.” Thorin muttered, throwing him a smirk.

He buckled his seat belt before glancing warily at the other travellers. None were especially suspicious, most being either business dealers or holiday makers. However, years of training had taught him not to trust a first impression. He spent a while assessing the immediate vicinity, learning nothing except that the irritable bearded redhead stirred what smelled like strong whiskey into his coffee whilst the hostess was distracted by his companion, who was commenting loudly that they didn’t say the title of the in-flight movie loudly enough.  
Thorin relaxed into his seat with a sigh.

“I do believe the worst is behind us.”

 

* * *

 

 

After two uneventful hours of flying, the passengers were beginning to drift off, the only disturbance being the snores of a rotund redhead near the back of the plane. The man to his left was blissfully unaware, snoozing soundly with his hat falling over his eyes. His other companion was less complacent, occasionally kicking snoring mass beside him in a vain attempt to silence the constant wall of sound. Thankfully, the snoring was not to last.

The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane as the left wing creaked ominously, waking a few from their slumbers.  
Balin jolted upright from his inclined seat and sent his polished monocle rolling under the seats in front of him. He cast an eye up and down the aisle, seeing disgruntled and worried faces doing the same thing. A tremor coursed through the plane and a few people cried out in alarm after being dislodged from their seats. He shook himself out of his reverie, turning to the man sat in the window seat.

“You alright, laddie?”

In comparison to his brother, Dwalin was a mountain. Where Balin was small and silver haired, he was broad chested with tattoos snaking up his arms like vines on the rough trunk of a tree.

He gave a swift nod.

“What in blazing hell was that?” Dwalin growled, twisting in his seat.

The plane shuddered again. He could hear whimpering coming from the back of the plane, and he rolled his eyes.  
_Honestly, gentle folk and their fears of flying - it’s just a bit of turbulence. Everything is going to be fine.  
_ The tense atmosphere was heightened somewhat by the sudden _ping_ and patronising orange light of the ‘fasten seatbelt sign’. He gripped his arm rests until his knuckles went white as the plane dropped several hundred metres in a matter of seconds with a sickening lurch that left his stomach hanging a few feet above him.

"Excuse me, pardon me, is everyone alright? Is anybody hurt?"

Dwalin glanced behind him to see a short, kindly looking man stumbling down the aisle as steadily as he could, checking on each passenger as he went. Despite his small stature, he held himself with a quiet confidence as he handed a young woman a hand-sewn handkerchief. He wore a smart red blazer, and his other clothing was well made but modest; the watch on his wrist designer brand but not flashy, giving the impression that he was wealthy but didn’t want to flaunt it.  
He lost interest quickly as another bout of shaking hit the craft with the force of a freight train.

Bilbo Baggins had managed to get half way down the aisle when the plane careened again unexpectedly, causing him to lose his balance and fall against one of the passengers. Just as he was about to hit his head, he felt a pair of arms secure his waist, and found himself staring into steely blue eyes. 

“Watch your step.”

Bilbo spluttered and scrambled out of the intimidating man’s lap as fast as humanly possible.

“Uh, yes. Th-thank you…”

For a moment, neither of them moved, the contact distancing them from the severity of their situation. Thorin’s hand was near the base of his spine, and Bilbo had grabbed the dark material of his jacket to keep his balance.  
The next tremor of turbulence jolted them out of their reverie.

Bilbo picked himself up and smoothed out Thorin’s jacket, cursing as he felt the frayed string where a button used to be.

Mentally shaking away his embarrassment, unfortunately with limited success, he continued up the walkway when the plane stilled once more. He peered over the next seat, and was suddenly face to face with what appeared to be an angry lumberjack.

“Get back to your seat, lad.” Dwalin said before Bilbo could speak, jabbing a tattooed finger at the fasten-seatbelt sign “Now sit down before you get yourself hurt. The people are going to be fine.”

Just as the words left his mouth, the entire plane seemed to groan, the floor rumbling under the pressure. Luggage began to tumble from the overhead compartments; to his shock, a heavy looking metal briefcase spun through the air, solidly colliding with someone’s head. From a distance he could clearly see a thick stream of blood seeping from the deep wound amongst the man’s black hair.

People began to scream, scrambling for the oxygen masks that swiftly descended. The cacophony of sound was overwhelming. Bilbo threw himself into the closest available seat, looping the mask’s band around his face and breathing deeply whilst clinging to the armrests as if it would stop the blaring alarms.

Dwalin was starting to doubt weather everything would indeed be fine as felt the plane drop again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please comment with what you thought and any ideas for future chapters are welcome :)


End file.
